


Second Thoughts

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spending my night in a room full of cops," Matt bitches. "Whose stupid idea was this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

"Spending my night in a room full of cops," Matt bitches. "Whose stupid idea was this?"

"Yours," John points out. He reaches up to straighten Matt's collar. "Relax. You're just nervous."

"Damn right I'm nervous," Matt says. "I kind of have issues with authority figures."

"You don't say," John mutters.

"And the last time I was surrounded by cops, my human rights were violated."

"There won't be any unnecessary roughness," John promises, even as he crowds him against the wall. "Unless you want there to be."

"Lame," Matt says. His dick twitches anyway.

They're an hour late for the party.


End file.
